Avui
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Per que avui és un dia especial després de viure entre les ombres...


Aoshi, Misao i l'Oniwabanshu pertanyen a Nobuhiro Watsuki i a Shueisha

**Avui  
****By Natsumi Niikura**

**  
**Aquell dia el seu cor va estar a punt de aturar-se, li havien donat la pitjor notícia de totes, ja havia sofert la perdua de molts dels seus homes. La més dolorosa fins a aquell dia havia estat la mort dels seus quatre homes de confiança, va creure que mai no tornaria a patir tant. Ell mateix i de manera voluntaría s'havia allunyat del món, evitant prendre-li afecte a ningú, només hi havia una persona que va ser capaç de mantenir-se al seu costat fins i tot després de la seva crueltat. Des de sempre, ella mai no li havia temut, sempre tenia un dolç somriure per a ell, sempre disposada a complir qualsevol desig que ell tingués, sempre cuidant-li d'aquesta manera especial que només ella tenia.

Tots els ninjas que havien marxat a Oita, Kyûsû, havien mort, no hi havia supervivents, més de cinquanta Onis havien perdut la vida, havien caigut en una emboscada, llavors va recordar que ell hauria d'haver estat allà, si no s'hagués refredat i la febre no li hagués deixat al llit... en aquest cas ell seria mort i ella sana i estalvia a casa. Ara l'havia perdut.

La seva Misao era morta.

Tots a l'Aoiya ploraven desconsolats pel tràgic final de la seva petita, tots menys ell, les llàgrimes no sortien... estava destrossat però no podia plorar, hi havia una cosa referent al seu dolor que no comprenien. Un dolor tan profund que li esquinçava l'ànima. La seva estimada acabava de morir, encara que ningú no sabés aquest detall.

Ella no mereixia allò. Ella no mereixia morir. Ella mereixia ser feliç...

El seu cos va començar a moure's, el miraven amb retret per la fredor i la indiferència que mostrava el seu rostre, el que sentia no es reflectia en l'exterior, però estava patint.

Va entrar en aquell lloc en el qual ella havia viscut durant els seus divuit anys de vida, es va envoltar de la seva roba, es va tombar en el seu futó, tot allà feia olor d'ella. Mai no s'havia adonat de la meravellosa sensació que li provocava la seva olor.

Recordava amb total claredat quan els seus sentiments per aquella noieta van canviar, va ser poc abans de la batalla contra l'Enishi. En Saito li havia encarregat espiar a uns traficants d'armes, va preferir no involucrar a cap dels Onis per això va anar amb alguns dels policies de Kyoto, però tot va sortir malament, van ser descoberts i la baralla va ser inevitable. Va arribar costosament fins a l'Aoiya, mal ferit, i una vegada allà s'havia desplomat, quan va obrir els ulls el primer que va veure va anar a la seva protegida dormint al seu costat amb unes ulleres marcades, en l'instant en què es va incorporar ella va obrir els seus bonics ulls i li va dir somrient "Com m'alegro que estigui bé, Aoshi-sama" en aquell moment va saber que la Misao era l'única dona amb qui volia passar la resta de la seva vida, despertar cada matí veient-la somriure-li.

Però mai no es va atrevir a confessar-se'ls, perquè ell era l'home que menys li convenia, el millor seria que ella trobés algú amb aquesta mateixa vitalitat que tenia, algú les mans del qual no estiguessin tacades per la sang, algú que la mantingués allunyada del món de foscor que era ell.

La seva petita Misao... com la trobava a faltar, ja res no li importava, viure o morir havia deixat de tenir importància per a ell. Sense aquell somriure que li renovava i li donava pau... les ombres del seu passat començaven a embolicar-lo novament, arrossegant-lo a la desesperació.

Va perdre el compte del temps que va estar envoltat de les coses de la seva protegida, sabia que portava dies per la seva barba i per les vegades que l'Okina i els altres li havien pujat safates amb menjar que mai no va arribar a tastar. No semblaven disposats a deixar-lo en pau, el shoji s'obria de nou.

-Aoshi, noi, a la Misao no li agradaria veure't així... – l'Okina va seure al seu costat- tens un aspecte horrible, sembles una ànima en pena- va recollir un dels gi de la seva néta- per què ets aquí? Y per què t'envoltes de les coses de la meva nena?

-Deixa'm sol.

-Vull una explicació.

-Jo no puc viure sense ella.

-Ridícul, és clar que pots- va posar la seva mà sobre l'espatlla del jove- teu eres el nostre Okashira, pots reposar-te d'això.

-No em queda cap motiu per viure.

-No? On els has perdut?

-Oita me'ls ha robat tots...

-... - va mirar amb ràbia al més jove i va tirar amb força de la yukata- si vols deixar-te morir fes-ho fora d'aquí! Tu no ets l'únic que pateix! No ofenguis la memòria de la meva petita amb la teva debilitat.

L'ancià va sortir enfadat, deixant al ninja tot sol amb la seva pròpia agonia, però això no anava a quedar així, aquest home de gel havia escollit el pitjor moment per caure al fons del pou, segurament que la seva pobra néta s'estava retorçant al més enllà veient-lo així, tant temps lluitant per fer-lo somriure i animar-lo, tractant que s'obrís al món perquè ara es deixés morir.

I és que a aquest home no hi havia qui li entengués, no vessava una sola llàgrima, ni mostrava cap tristesa i en canvi allà estava com una ànima en pena.

La seva vista es va fixar a la figura dels joves que posaven encens sota el gran cirerer del pati aquell arbre que a la seva petita tant li agradava, es va apropar fins a ells per somriure'ls amb tendresa.

-Nois podeu ajudar-me?

-Què necessites Okina?- va preguntar en Shiro.

-Traurem a Aoshi de l'habitació de la Misao i l'arreglarem, no pot... - va sospirar amargament- no pot continuar així.

-Però Okina... l'Aoshi-san no vol sortir- va dir l'Omasu posant la seva mà sobre l'espatlla de l'ancià- l'hauríem de deixar tranquil.

-No, Omasu, no... aquesta situació ha d'acabar, hem de preparar-nos per reobrir l'Aoiya i l'Aoshi es mourà ho vulgui o no, que se'n vagi al temple o on li vingui de gust però no el vull allà tancat.

-Nosaltres ho farem Okina- va sentenciar en Kuro.

Els dos nois van pujar a l'habitació de la kunoichi, van arrossegar l'ex-Okashira per tot el passadís per llançar-lo dins de la tina d'aigua gelada amb la yukata encara posada, i és que no estava disposat a col·laborar, malgrat la feblessa que patia després d'una setmana sense tastar mos. El van rentar com van poder mentre es cargolava i lluitava per sortir d'allà. Li van immobilitzar per afaitar-lo i finalment el van deixar lliure, allò havia estat com estar en meitat d'una guerra, debilitat o no aquell home era molt fort i sobretot, tossut com ell sol, ara ja sabien qui li havia contagiat la tossuderia a la Misao.

Van intentar fer-lo baixar a menjar però va ser impossible evitar que tractés de tornar a la seva presó, sota l'atenta mirada d'Okina i Okon. Omasu corria desesperada a l'encontre dels seus companys.

-¡Veniu, veniu depressa!- somreia feliç.

-Què passa? Per què tanta pressa?- Okina estava sorprès per la seva actitud jovial- per què estàs tan animada?

-¡No pregunteu i veniu! É-és meravellós!

L'Omasu va córrer de volta al restaurant, tots la van seguir a l'instant. L'Aoshi els va mirar sense molt interès però alguna cosa li va empènyer a moure's, una curiositat desconeguda per a ell.

Es van aturar a l'entrada emmudint a l'instant, era com si s'haguessin quedat petrificats i curiosament això va ser el que el va fer entrar al restaurant.

Llavors la va veure. Amb un dels seus braços embenat fins a l'espatlla i macadures per tot arreu, el seu shinobi fet un desastre, però allà era...

-¡Angelet meu estàs bé!- l'Okina va córrer a abraçar-la.

-¡Ai, ai Jiya! Em fas mal jejeje- va abraçar amb força el seu avi somrient-los a tots- sento molt haver-vos preocupat, no vaig poder enviar un missatge...

-¡Misao!- els tres Onis van cridar i ﻿van abraçar a l'Okashira.

-¡Ouch! Ai! Què m'asfixiareu Ei!

Estaven tan emocionats que s'havien oblidat per complet d'Aoshi fins que van escoltar un soroll a les seves esquenes, havia caigut de genolls al terra i tenia la mirada perduda. La Misao va córrer fins a ell summament preocupada.

I per primera vegada des que era un nen les llàgrimes van relliscar pel seu rostre mentre agenollat abraçava el càlid cos de la seva protegida... no, el cos de la seva estimada. Estava viva, la seva Misao seguia allà. No importaven les mirades estranyades que li llançaven la resta d'Onis, no importava la seva reputació d'home fred, ni el seu orgull masculí, res no tenia més importància que el fet que la seva Misao seguia amb vida.

-Aoshi-sama què li passa?

-Gràcies, gràcies, gràcies, gràcies- repetia entre llàgrimes- gràcies per seguir viva, Misao...

-Ho sento... sento molt haver-lo preocupat.

A la fi tots van poder comprendre el que li ocorria a l'Aoshi, per primera vegada les seves emocions afloraven i la culpable era aquella noieta innocent que no veia el que ell sentia per ella. Atenent a la suplica muda del que un dia va ser el seu Okashira van sortir d'aquell lloc en el més absolut dels silencis.

-Misao, la meva petita Misao...

-Estic bé. No plori més si us plau, Aoshi-sama.

La va atreure cap a si i va besar aquells llavis que tant desitjava.

-No tornis a allunyar-te de mi mai més.

-Aoshi-s...

Va tornar a besar-la apassionadament, havia perdut la partida contra la seva raó. Els seus impulsos havien pres el control del seu cos i ja no li importava res més a sentir els càlids llavis de la seva Misao.

Es van separar per prendre aire, sense deixar de mirar-se als ulls, la mirada d'ella carregada de sorpresa i curiositat davant d'aquesta acció tan impròpia d'algú com ell, va portar les seves petites mans al rostre masculí per assecar aquelles llàgrimes.

-Misao...- va xiuxiuejar a la seva oïda- t'estimo Misao.

-A-Aoshi-sama...- li va somriure com només ella sabia fer- l'estimo.

Va posar les seves grans mans sobre les de la seva estimada. I llavors va ocórrer allò que tant de temps portava esperant, més que aquell petó fins i tot més que el que l'estimés... ell li va somriure àmpliament.

-Oh Kami...

-Què?- va preguntar sense deixar de somriure.

-Crec que estic somiant...

-Per què?

-Primer el veig plorar, després em besa, em diu que m'estima i ara està somrient, sens dubte ha de ser un somni- es va portar un dit a la barbeta- ja sé! Segurament m'he desmaiat pel camí i la meva ximple imaginació està jugant amb mi- es va deixar caure als braços de l'ex-Okashira- Coi! No vull despertar-me, m'agrada aquest somni...

La va abraçar amb força escoltant atent els seus desvariaments sobre que somiava i les teories de com s'havia d'haver adormit, un excés d'imaginació és el que tenia aquella doneta, va riure mentre la separava lleugerament del seu cos.

-¡Y ara riu!

-Ximple... no estàs somiant- la va besar dolçament- tan increïbles et semblen aquestes coses?

-Per estar passant-me a mi sí...

-I què puc fer per fer-te veure que és real?

No va contestar, va preferir besar aquell home al que portava estimant tota la seva vida, almenys si era un somni pensava gaudir-ne al màxim.

Van passar hores besant-se i acariciant-se, rient i somrient, sentint l'escalfor dels seus cossos, aliens a totes les altres coses, fins que la porta va tornar a obrir-se traient-los del seu somieig.

-Fins quan penseu quedar-vos aquí!? Ens estem morint de gana- l'Okina els va mirar amb llàgrimes als seus ulls- a més... - va sanglotar jo també vull abraçar la meva nena!

-Ah... Jiya...- l'ancià es va llançar a sobre ella- Ai, ai! Deixa'm anar vell boig.

-Aoshi, noi, si vols anar al llit amb ella abans hauràs de casar-te m'has sentit?

Ambdós joves van envermellir pel comentari de l'ancià, no s'havien parat a pensar en això de casar-se o arribar més enllà del que estaven fent.

-No és necessari que ho diguis- va contestar l'ex-Okashira.

-Noi- es va posar dret aturant-se a la porta de la cuina- és agradable sentir-te riure de nou. M'alegro que hagis decidit ressuscitar, segur que ara t'alegres que t'hagin arrossegat.

-Ressuscitar? Què li hagin arrossegat?- va preguntar la Misao atònita.

-No li facis cas, són ximpleries seves.

-Clar, clar, coses del vell sonat... ja veuràs quan vegi la seva habitació, jovenet.

-La meva habitació?

Kami! L'habitació de la Misao... l'havia deixat feta un desastre amb tota la seva roba pel terra i el futó tot arrugat, millor pujar a arreglar-lo tot abans que passés d'estimar-lo a voler assassinar-lo, però abans d'això... l'abraçaria una estoneta més, per que avui era el primer dia de la seva nova vida.

**FI**

**Notes de l'autora:  
**Ho vaig escriure per San Valentí, és una mica dramàtica al començament, però no podia deixar al pobre Aoshi patint a un racó de l'Aoiya jejeje. Desitjo que os agradiUn petó!


End file.
